


Its harder than I thought!

by Ineed_Starker15



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Movie Night, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter is Not Impressed, Protective Steve Rogers, The Pocky Game, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineed_Starker15/pseuds/Ineed_Starker15
Summary: Ignore civil war, infinity war ignore everything because its major au where everyone is happy living in the compound!! Even Peter and Loki! Except Clint... But basically tony has a great idea of Saturday game night! And this time is twister!!! * ⚠* random boners will appear and a awkward but very competitive Steve... And I ship Tony x Bucky x Peter all of my baby's together, so if you got a problem get out cause it will be mention!!





	Its harder than I thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but I really wanted to see them all play and no one wrote wrote about solo I'm doing it myself!!

It was Saturday afternoon where I was in my bed reading after a long training session with Natasha when I was startled by the A.I.'s voice. " Peter, Mr. stark request your presence on the game room" " holy shit Fri, you scared the living shit out of me!!" I yelled while putting my hand on top of my hearth. "sorry about that Peter" F.R.I.D.A.Y. said and I could almost imagine her with a teasing smirk on her face. She loves scaring us and I think she took pleasure in it. "whatever" i murmured. I bend down to look for my toms " Fri do you have any idea what Mr. Stark wants?" I ask while putting my Toms and the jogger that where still on the floor, where I had threw them. " my lips are lock" her voice came out full of mischief. I groan, someone has been spending too much time with a certain god! I threw on some sweats and I make my way to the elevator barefoot. I get inside, waiting for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to close the door, but she doesn't. I look up to the camera with confusion " uuummm fri?" "yes Peter?" she replies with disinterest " why aren't the door closing? Is everything alright."


End file.
